


Steven Universe Pesterlog And Dialoglog Headcanons

by Crossover_Enthusiast



Category: Homestuck, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Kinda, Other, pesterchum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crossover_Enthusiast
Summary: Basically my headcanons on how the characters would talk in their Pesterlogs and Dialoglogs, including their handles, text color,  and how they would type/speak. Note: Some characters (mostly Gems) don't have Pesterchum or chumhandles, either because they don't know how Pesterchum works, or because they don't need one.(I'll also be organizing, editing, and adding to this eventually. Keyword is "eventually".)





	1. The Crystal Gems (Minus Peridot, and only Steven is here right now)

STEVEN

Chumhandle: ~~pacifisticWarpmaster [PW]~~  quondamRecreant [QR]  
Text color: #FF6070 (shirt color)  
Typing style: Doesn't capitalize the first word of a sentence and some proper nouns, but does capitalize names and I's. Doesn't use interjection commas. Uses emoticons sometimes. May shorten compound words and the name of something if it's two words to the first letter of the first part of the word next to the complete second part (e.g. "bwalk", "cdowel") during casual situations.  
Speaking style: He uses interjection commas occasionally. Besides that, it's mostly the same.


	2. The Barn Duo

PERIDOT

Chumhandle: kindergartenCamper [KC]  
Text color: #3FBD4F (visor's edge)  
Typing style: Capitalizes everything. Puts quotes around things she either doesn't know or recently learned about. Occasionally doesn't use end punctuation.  
Speaking style: Speaks without all caps; words she thinks are supposed to be capitalized are capitalized. Will shout if she gets flustered/frustrated enough.

LAPIS

Chumhandle: oceanicDrifter [OD]  
Text color: #0132A2 (ribbon outline)  
Typing style: Only capitalizes I's, her name, the first word of a sentence, and the names of things she likes/are important to her. Will drop capitalizing the first word of a sentence if she's in a bad mood.  
Speaking style: See above.


End file.
